PinesQuest
PinesQuest is an RPG game released August 16th, 2013 that takes place after the events of Rumble's Revenge. Trivia *It is revealed in the end that by collecting all the floating Bill icons throughout the game reveals a code at the end of the game, in A1Z26 cipher form. *It is in fact impossible to get a Game Over screen, as the count down to restart continously loops. *When you get to the last level, you will see that Gideon is "The Programmer", and he will say: "Go to the Angel Statue, and let's chat..." *Get all hidden floating Bill Ciphers and in the end, you will get 1 number each if you find 1 Bill Cipher. *The code at the end of the game is OLD MAN MCGKNOW? (? is an unknown letter) *The Summerween Trickster wasn't a character in any of the places in the game, EXCEPT: in "The Programmer's" Lair (hidden below the Angel Statue) He has been shown when Gideon mysteriously transformed into the Summerween Trickster Items *Bracelet: Stores your STRENGTH. Break stuff to level it up! *Spear: Use it to break things, activate switches, or dig holes. Upgrades your STRENGTH. *Hook: Use it to hit, break, or grab things out of reach. *Photo Album: See the photos you have taken here. *Amulet: Stores your MAGIC. Take pictures/shrink stuff to level it up! *Camera: Use it to take pictures. Upgrades your MAGIC *Flashlight: Use it to shrink enemies. Upgrades your MAGIC *Quest Diary: Check your pending and resolved quests here. *Silver Key: Grunkle Stan hides stuff with this key. *Eagle Motivational Poster: Less damage from anything because you rock! *Fake Tatoos: Level up strength super fast with manly fake tattoos. *Mystery Power Vial: Restores part of your mystery power. *Sack of Mystery: Get more money from your looting with this. *How to DJ R-R-R-Right: Recover your mystery power in a b-b-b-blink! *Sev'ral Times Movie: Quickly refill your mystery power with Mabel's favorite movie. *Training Mix CD: Level up strength quicker with this montage music. *Babba CD: Level up magic quicker with the music of your favorite pop group. *Super Mystery Power: Mystery Power won't deplete for a few seconds. *Smile Dip Packet: Walk Very fast with this banned candy from NYUMS. *Taco: Crunchy and tasty. Increases half a heart. Don't ask what it's made of. *Battery: Use it to power your flashlight. *Sandwich: A homemade POWER sandwich. Increases 2 hearts. *Pizza: There not only for turtles. Increases half a heart. *MultiBear Radio: Level up magic super fast with the power of this boombox. *Jack-O-Melon: From our new favorite holiday of the year. *TV Mag: Tiger Fist: This edition covers Tiger Fist *Plushie: A duck? A panda? What is this thing? *President's Key: The key to enter the programmer's lair. *TV Mag: Baby Fights: This edition covers Baby Fights *TV Mag: Ducktective: This edition covers Ducktective *TV Mag: Cash Wheel: This edition covers Cash Wheel Fortune Teller Codes *COmMon sEnse isn't that common. *you will search theme songs for hidden messAges.. *a penNy saveD is a penny you could have spent at the mystery shack... *you will soon Feel as though you've wasted a coIN.... *increDible wealth will enter your life when you're hit by a MonEy truck..... *Take all the capitalized letters together and you get: "COME AND FIND ME" Gallery Category:Real world games